extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Badajoz
General Information Sunni|development = Start: 60|culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Muslim|capital = Badajoz (218)|rank = Kingdom|government = Iqta}} is a Sunni Berber iqta located in the Alentejo, Leon and Lower Andalucia areas, Iberia region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Holy Roman Empire' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni in 1011 the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( southwest and southeast, and east), Catholic countries ( north), the waters of the Gulf of Cádiz and Lusitanian Sea (North Atlantic area and region) and the waters of the Straits of Gibraltar (Western Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) south. will be annexed by Sunni in 1027, released from in 1034, annexed by Sunni in 1094, released from in 1144, once again annexed by in 1151 never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. The iqta will keep its cores till 1230. Note: Country is called "Badajoz" on-file See also: Cordoba, Morocco, Algeciras, Seville, Murcia, Majorca, Denia, Toledo, Zaragoza, Valencia, Almeria Decisions Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Berber countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Iqtas Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire (era) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Muslim (Tech)